


Punto de Quiebre

by Rashinator



Category: Killing Floor (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ignoren lo anterior (por favor), Lo que hay entre Hoxton y Foster no lo interpreten como algo gay XD, My First Fanfic, No Romance, Sydney cameo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashinator/pseuds/Rashinator
Summary: Mi primer fanfic. Siempre me imagine un crossover entre ambas franquicias, así que espero ser pionero en este ámbito. Pienso profundizar la conexión de ambos universos, puede que en un futuro haga mas fanfics (o tal vez nunca). Depende si estoy inspirado o no. ¡¡¡Así que lee y disfrútalo!!!!
Relationships: Clover/Hoxton | James "Jim" Hoxworth, Mr Foster/Mrs Foster





	Punto de Quiebre

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic. Siempre me imagine un crossover entre ambas franquicias, así que espero ser pionero en este ámbito. Pienso profundizar la conexión de ambos universos, puede que en un futuro haga mas fanfics (o tal vez nunca). Depende si estoy inspirado o no. ¡¡¡Así que lee y disfrútalo!!!!

Hoxton y Clover miraron de muy malos ojos a los 3 nuevos integrantes de la pandilla Payday. Tras los acontecimientos que la banda tuvo con la misteriosa y temible organización que estaba creando mutantes carnívoros con el afán de dominar el mundo y que esos 3 justamente habían trabajado allí como mercenarios eran razones de peso para desconfiar. Además, según los informes que sacaron de la organización, al parecer esos 3 idiotas eran unos simples civiles, uno siendo un DJ holandés con un misterioso pasado en las Fuerzas Especiales y los otros 2 siendo una pareja casada de comerciantes británicos. Simplemente despreciables.  
Parecía que esto nunca iba a cambiar. Durante los primeros días los 2 atracadores evitaron tener cualquier tipo de interacción con los nuevos, y todo pudo haber marchado asi si no fuera porque Scully (así decía llamarse el holandés) empezó a tener muy buenas migas con Sydney y Joy y que el Sr. y Sra. Foster (el nombre de los británicos) empezaron a realizar un tremendo alboroto al contabilizar y organizar los montones de dinero que habían ganado como mercenarios y meterlos en una bóveda que ellos llamaban cariñosamente la "Cámara de Vosh" (esa puta cámara no tenía nada que envidiar al que la banda tiene en el sótano). Literalmente, ellos rápidamente se volvieron el centro de atención de toda la vida en el refugio.  
El punto de quiebre ocurrió unos días después. Para mala suerte de Hoxton y Clover, tuvieron que ser los supervisores de los primeros atracos de los 3 nuevos integrantes. Eran atracos sencillos: uno al clásico Banco H&T y el otro siendo una incursión nocturna a los depósitos de Murkywater. Sorprendentemente, los nuevos habían hecho un trabajo casi impecable. A pesar de que fallaron al intentar el sigilo en el banco, lograron contener efectivamente a las oleadas de policías y apenas recibieron bajas (Hoxton tuvo que ser auxiliado por la Sra. Foster tras la fatídica patada de un cloaker). Mientras que en la incursión a Murkywater aprendieron de sus errores en el banco y lograron hacerse con una muy buena cantidad de dinero (aunque dejando a Clover con las ganas de hacerse con la armadura, ya que Scully y Foster se olvidaron de embolsar los cadáveres que convenientemente un guardia vio). Ellos varias veces decían que luchar contra un bulldozer era un juego de niños si ya habías luchado contra un monstruo de 2 metros y medio de alto con batidoras en vez de brazos o un carnicero mutante con motosierra. El entrenamiento que tuvieron como mercenarios había valido la pena.  
El siguiente punto de quiebre ocurrió días después a esos atracos. Hoxton había estado descansando luego de organizar los papeles de la pandilla y acordó estar un tiempo a solas con Clover en el sofá del refugio aprovechando que era día libre. Iba todo muy bien, Hoxton aceptó llevar preservativo y Clover prometió no destrozarle la espalda con arañazos. Hasta que en el momento menos esperado....  
(Empezó a sonar un potente soneto de música electrónica y heavy metal)  
\- Pero que mierda!!!!! - chilló Hoxton - pensé que no había nadie en esta puta casa en este puto preciso momento!  
\- Debe ser el idiota del DJ - replica Clover - Cariño, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de callarlo?  
\- Vamos querida, sabes que odio levantarme durante estas "circunstancias". Y además no estoy de humor para enfrentarme con esa clase de gilipollas.  
\- ¿Vale, y si vamos los dos? Para terminar de una vez con este asunto.  
\- Suena bien para mí.  
Ambos atracadores con toalla en mano se dirigieron al origen del ruido: la "Cámara de Vosh". Al tocar la puerta les recibió un risueño DJ Scully. El improvisó un pequeño estudio de grabación en la habitación y al parecer estaba componiendo un tema nuevo, ya que estaba con guitarra en mano. Scully pensó no estancarse en su carrera musical y había decidido reanudarlo durante su naciente carrera criminal, ya que lo consideraba como unas "vacaciones" por los Estados Unidos.  
\- Que tal colegas? ¿Quieren saber algo sobre mi nuevo hit mundial? Decidí llamarlo "Soldiers" ya que me recordaba a mis aventuras en las Fuerzas Especiales.... Nahhhhhh es broma jejeje. En realidad, lo llamé así porque si lo escuchan bien, el nombre suena muy llamativo. S-O-L-D-I-E-R-S. ¡¡¡Ese nombre debe vender mucho!!! ¿Y qué me tienen que contar sobre ustedes? ¿Son pareja? ¿Se estaban bañando o algo? ¿Por qué andan en toallas? Yo pensé que Crovel...  
\- ¡¡¡Es Clover, Sculldozer!! - grita Sydney desde la cocina.  
\- Ahhh, gracias Syd. No puedo olvidarme de mi bonita pala-palanca. Como decía, pensé que Clover era lesbiana ya que la veía un poco huraña con los hombres y hasta contigo Hoxtinator jejeje. A propósito, ¡qué bonito apodo te puso Wolfie, Hox! Ese Wolf, a pesar de todos sus problemas, ha logrado sobreponerse jejeje....  
\- WANKEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hoxton se abalanzó sobre Scully, derribándolo sobre la mesa que tenía la cabina de DJ, donde empezaron a forcejear y jadear. Había soportado la idea de que llamara lesbiana a Clover, pero el hecho de que usara un apodo exclusivo de Wolf para él era insoportable. El prometió dar una golpiza a cualquiera que le llamara Hoxtilicious, The Hoxo o Hoxtitron a menos que sea Wolf. Volviendo a la pelea, Hoxton no podía conectarle un golpe contundente, ya que Scully aún recordaba su entrenamiento y sabía algo de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que en unos instantes éste logra salir de ese forcejeo e intenta ponerse de pie. Hoxton lo vuelve a derribar, esta vez poniéndolo en el suelo y conectándole un par de rodillazos. Scully vuelve a zafarse y esto pudo continuar indefinidamente si no fuera porque la toalla que tenía Hoxton anudada a su cintura se escapó, dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Clover empieza a reírse a carcajadas y Hoxton rápidamente se pone de pie para ponerse de nuevo la maldita toalla, intentando recuperar su orgullo perdido.  
\- Vaya colega, parece que no has tenido un buen día - dice Scully, más pareciendo divertido que enojado.  
\- Maldito idiota. Esto no se va a quedar así, juro que me la vas a pagar.  
\- Tranquilo cariño, al menos has demostrado quién manda... en lo referente a pollas - Clover sigue riéndose.  
Hoxton sale de la habitación, totalmente ofuscado y decidido a sacar un arma para matar a Scully. Clover al parecer se percata de eso, alcanzándolo cuando ya estaba llegando a la armería de Chains. "No cometas una estupidez" ella le sujeta el brazo, mirándolo fijamente "vamos, creo que le destrozaste la cabina y él ya no podrá hacer ruido... por al menos un tiempo". Y contra todo pronóstico, Hoxton logra tranquilizarse.  
Cuando ellos decidieron reanudar la faena, tuvieron otra sorpresa aún más desagradable: al parecer, el Sr. y Sra. Foster tuvieron la misma idea de pasar un rato a solas en el sofá del refugio. Ambos llevaban sus máscaras de gas puestas, por lo que los 2 atracadores no podrían saber si estaban sorprendidos o más bien enojados. Durante unos momentos de silencio, ambas parejas se miraron perplejos y de una manera incómoda, hasta que la Sra. Foster tomó la palabra:  
\- Disculpen los inconvenientes. Scully necesitaba estar a solas para buscar... inspiración. Pensamos que el sofá estaba disponible para una pequeña sesión de "relajación" con mi marido.  
Foster rápidamente se levanta y empieza a vestirse, pasándole ropa a su esposa.  
\- Vale, creo que nuestro turno ha terminado.... a menos que quieran hacer un cuarteto con nosotros. ¿Qué dices, compatriota? - la Sra. Foster le da un codazo en las costillas - … creo que mi esposa no está de acuerdo con esto, pero si lo desean podemos estar disponibles en algunos...  
\- Fossy, será mejor que te calles.  
\- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!, no te enojes querida… - Foster descaradamente empieza a ponerse sus pantalones -… entonces te haces llamar Hoxton, ¿verdad? Me dijeron que habías estado en la cárcel hombre, como lo lamento. Recuerdo haber tenido un compañero en la escuela que también fue a la cárcel. Era un idiota sin remedio, al parecer había sido expulsado de varias escuelas por su mal carácter...  
Hoxton no podía soportar más y le cerró la boca con un puñetazo.

Horas después, Hoxton estaba conversando con Dallas:  
\- Lo siento Jim, tú has visto de lo que son capaces. Podrían llegar a sernos muy útiles en casi cualquier atraco y estoy seguro de que serían capaces de derribar un tanque si la policía nos mandara uno. Además, los necesitamos para ganar nuestra parte del trato con Horzine...  
\- ¡¡Son unos putos civiles, Dallas!! No estoy dispuesto a compartir un segundo más mi espacio vital con esos desgraciados. ¡¡¡Que el mundo se vaya al infierno por esos monstruos!!! ¡Al fin y al cabo, no es nuestro puto problema! - Hoxton golpea el escritorio, estaba decidido a que se expulsaran a los nuevos de la pandilla, aunque eso signifique el inicio del apocalipsis o la pérdida de un contrato millonario.  
Dallas estaba preocupado. No era la primera vez que Hoxton era así con otros miembros de la pandilla. Ya había tenido problemas con su hermano Houston, Jimmy y Dragan (por el hecho de que era un ex miembro encubierto de la FBI). Ya sea por su dura niñez y juventud o su estancia en la cárcel, Hoxton había desarrollado una actitud sumamente violenta y desconfiada. Podría decirse que Clover es el único muro de contención de su comportamiento, ya que, sin ella, podría matar a los 3 mencionados en una borrachera.  
\- No puedo hacer mucho por ti, Hoxton. Hablaré con ellos más tarde. Les pediré que guarden distancia contigo y que no intenten molestarte. Me di cuenta de que ellos se toman este asunto a la ligera. Mientras tanto, intenta hacer las paces con los 3, ¿de acuerdo?  
Hoxton se retira muy fastidiado de la oficina de Dallas y recordó su pelea con Foster. El bastardo sabía pelear. Instintivamente se toca el pómulo, aun le dolía y se notaba que tenía una gran hematoma. Podrían haberse matado si no fuera por la oportuna intervención de Clover y la Sra. Foster. Mujeres... pero esta vez nadie lo detendría. Sigilosamente, se acerca a la armería de Chains y prepara una Deagle con silenciador. Una bala para el DJ y la otra para el maldito británico. Cuando ya estaba todo listo y sale de la armería, tuvo una grata sorpresa que facilitaría sus objetivos: el Sr. Foster estaba en frente suyo.  
\- Hola - Foster estaba sin su máscara y tenía una hematoma en la boca y en uno de sus ojos.  
\- ¿Qué quieres, idiota? - Hoxton mete una mano en sus bolsillos, preparando a la Deagle para un disparo a la cabeza.  
\- Hablé con tu novia...  
\- Ella no es mi novia, estúpido.  
\- Como sea. Me contó todo: tu jerarquía en este equipo y tus problemas...  
\- A qué te refieres con "problemas"?  
\- Me refiero a sobre cómo te sentiste estando en la cárcel... Hombre, si hubiera sabido antes que te habían traicionado no hubiera dicho ese comentario... Suelen decirme que soy muy bocazas e insoportable.  
\- ¿A qué punto quieres llegar? - Hoxton aprieta con fuerza la Deagle, no podía permitir que Foster siga con vida si ya conocía sus "problemas" - ¡Habla! No tengo todo el día...  
\- El punto es que... lo siento. En serio hermano. Perdona por lo del sofá y lo de Scully. Él es aún muy chico y se toma todo a la ligera...  
Hubo un silencio incómodo, Hoxton suelta el gatillo de la Deagle y Foster se ajusta un poco la corbata. Se notaba que la tensión entre los 2 estaba disminuyendo, ya sea porque desfogaron todas sus emociones peleando en el sofá o porque Foster recibió una amenaza de Clover y su esposa si es que no hacía las paces con Hoxton (recibió un puñetazo en el ojo por parte de la atracadora).  
\- Vale, tomo la disculpa... solo intenta mantener un poco la distancia conmigo y olvida que tengo "problemas", ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Puedo hacer lo último, pero... ¿no querrás salir a un bar conmigo y mi esposa? ¡¡Cantaremos karaoke y nos embriagaremos a lo grande!! Si quieres, puedes traer a Clover y...  
\- No.  
\- De acuerdo - Foster le da la mano - ¿Colegas?  
Hoxton duda por un momento, pero al final acepta y le da un apretón.  
Ambos se separan y toman caminos opuestos. "Me guardaré la pistola por si acaso" piensa Hoxton "espero que Foster no sea tan idiota como el caraculo de Houston". Suelta una carcajada. Era de esperarse que su cordura no estaba garantizada.

**Author's Note:**

> -Soldiers: Track parte del soundtrack de Bedlam, un mapa del primer Killing Floor. Me gusta pensar que DJ Scully es el retrato de zYnthetic, compositor de la mayoria de los tracks del OST de la franquicia de Killing Floor.  
> -Crovel: Arma tier 1 del Berserker en Killing Floor 2. Crovel, Clover... ¿entienden?
> 
> Gracias por pasar un tiempo aqui!!!


End file.
